Kinetic Aura
Overview Kinetic Aura is a primary powerset for Tankers, and a secondary powerset for Brutes, Scrappers, and Stalkers. You can surround yourself in kinetic energy that can manipulate the energy of your foe's attacks and convert that energy to your advantage. Kinetic Aura offers extreme resistance to Energy, Knockback, and Smashing damage, but offers no resistance to Psionic attacks and status effects. Power Tables Brute/Scrapper/Tanker The Kinetic Aura power set is available as a primary power set for Tankers and a secondary power set for Brutes and Scrappers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Stalker The Kinetic Aura powerset is available as a secondary power set for Stalkers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the Kinetic Aura powerset: Balanced Particles Balanced Particles balances the subatomic particles within to such a point that you can deflect physical attacks. Your Defense to Knockback and Smashing attacks is increased as weapons and powers like hammers, thrusts, and shockwaves tend to be rendered ineffective. Balanced Particles also grants you good resistance to Defense Debuffs. The Energy based nature of Balanced Particles also offers some minimal Defense to Energy attacks. (NOTE: Description pulled and modified from Kinetic Shield) Bypass Your body is able to to automatically shift and manipulate your own bio-subatomic particles that you can avoid attacks from physical weapons. This auto power permanently reduces all incoming Smashing and Knockback damage. This power is always on and costs no Endurance. (NOTE: Description pulled from Dampening Field) Elasticity Your body's particle elasticity makes you naturally resistant to Energy damage and Endurance Drains. This power is always on and costs no Endurance. (NOTE: Description pulled from Energy Protection) Electronic Field You release a bubble/field of electrons, drawing particles from the bodies of all nearby foes, draining their endurance. Each foe you draw energy from increases your Endurance. If there are no foes within range, you will not gain any Endurance. (NOTE: Description pulled from Energy Drain) Hide Hide makes you almost impossible to detect. When properly 'Hidden", a Stalker can pull off Critical hits with his attacks, and even land a massive 'Assassins Strike' with an Assassins power. When you attack or are damaged while using this power, you will be discovered. Even if discovered, you are hard to see and retain some bonus to Defense. Unlike most stealth powers, Hide can be used at the same time as other Concealment powers, giving you even greater stealth capability. No Endurance cost. (NOTE: Description pulled from Hide) Increase Density Increases your mass, freeing you from any disorientation, immobilization, or hold effects and leaving you resistant to such effects for a while. Increase Density also protects you from knockbacks, repels, and enemy teleportation, as well as smashing and energy damage. Because you grow more dense, your movement speed is slowed. Although the damage resistance and slowing effects will not stack with multiple applications, the rest of the effects of Increase Density will. (NOTE: Description pulled and modified from Increase Density) Inertial Reflexes You can reduce your inertia, therefore you can then jump and sprint incredible distances for a while. (NOTE: Description pulled and modified from Inertial Reduction) Particle Shift You can shift your particles to dramatically improve your defense to Energy, Knockback, and Smashing attacks and Endurance Drains. Particle Shift also grants you high resistance to Defense Debuffs. The shift in particles is so powerful, that it can even absorb some damage, effectively increasing your Damage Points; however, when Particle Shift wears off, you are left drained of all Damage and unable to attack for a while. Particle Shift also has a cyclical effect, as when this shift occurs, kinetic energy is released and that energy flows through all surrounding foes and then back into you, robbing them of all their endurance and feeding it back into you. (NOTE: Description pulled from Overload) Protonize You can rearrange the energy from within and pull from the energy around you to heal yourself. As you pull from the energy around you, you have the potential to release a repelling burst of energy, causing a knockback effect in the immediate surrounding area. Repel Repel creates a zone of kinetic energy that violently repels nearby foes. Each foe that is repelled costs additional endurance. (NOTE: Description pulled from Repel) Category:Powers Category:Power Sets